Someone Just for Kari
by emichii
Summary: We all know Davis and T.K have forever been arguing over who gets Kari, so now is their chance to settle it once and for all. But Kari is a notorious boy-hater. What are they gonna do now?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. How disappointing.

Yaaaaayyyyy! Read this! Read this! Oh and don't forget to review! It's a fight over Kari by T.K and Davis! Whose gonna get her?

SOMEONE JUST FOR KARI

(By Kari Kamiya)

**Chapter One: Boys are a waste of time**

Yolie clasped her hands together tightly, stars shining in her eyes. "Don't you think Ken is the most romantic guy in the whole entire planet?"

I sighed. My best friend Yolie was obsessed with Ken Ichijouji.

Yolie poked me. "Well, what about you? Which boy do you like most?"

"I think boys are a waste of time," I said.

Mimi raised an eyebrow.

We were in school, during lunch break in the cafeteria. Me and my friends Yolie, Sora and Mimi were sitting and discussing the subject: boys.

Sora and Mimi are older than us. They're the same age as my brother Tai. Actually, Sora is his girlfriend but they say that they're not even dating, which I know for a fact isn't true.

Boys are dorks. I think they're all a totally different life-form from outer space. As far as I'm concerned, the only guy who is close to _not _being a dork is Tai.

"You're a notorious boy-hater, Kari." Mimi said.

"I am not." I argued, "It's just that-"

"You think that they're too immature for you, right?" Sora asked gently.

She's nice. But sometimes I think that she and Mimi act like they're the Queens of the world, which isn't hard to imagine because they happen to be the most popular girls in the school.

"Matt's really dreamy," Mimi sighed.

"He's a ," I said.

Mimi gasped.

"Crap, I'm 14!" I said. "I bet you swore when you were 14!"

Mimi apologized, "I'm sorry… It's just that sometimes you and Yolie just seem so… young."

"Go on," Sora said, a smile starting to spread across her lips.

"I think he's a snob," I said, "He acts like he's top of the world. And he walks around so that all the girls faint and then he… he's just so…"

"Selfish and spoilt?" suggested Sora, smiling.

"Yeah! What you said."

"And what about T.K?" Yolie asked; a knowing smile on her face.

"He's cool. He's not like his brother at all. He's friendly, and he's nice, and he's kind and gentle… and when he smiles it makes you feel all gooey inside and" I stopped.

Three smiling/smirking faces stared at me. I felt my cheeks burn.

"I didn't say anything," I cried.

"Oh really?" pressed Mimi.

"Oh, just let her be." Sora said.

I gave her a grateful look.

The bell rang and we parted on our separate ways to our different classes.

Yolie tapped me on the shoulder and said, "You should have no problem with T.K. He's absolutely crazy about you."

I just ignored her.

T.K and Davis leaned back in their chairs talking, paying no attention to the teacher.

"I think Yolie likes me."

"You? No way! What a laugh! She likes Ken."

"What's there not to love about me? I'm such a lovable person."

"Get real, Davis."

"Who are you to talk, T.B? I bet the girls out there don't even know you exist."

"Of course they know I exist. There's no girl in the whole wonky world that could resist me." _Oh, by the way, the name's T.K!_

"Just because you're Matt Ishida's brother."

"Just because I am so much more lovable than you!"

"Yeah, well I bet you couldn't get _her!_"

"Who's her?"

Davis let out a sigh that could be heard in China. "Kari, DER!"

"I bet I could get her!"

"I bet _I _could get her!"

"How much?"

"Ten bucks!"

"Make it twenty!"

"Fine with me!"

They reached over to shake on it but just then the teacher blared, "T.K and Davis, do I need to send you two to the principal's office?"

I walked through the hallways at school, carrying my humongous pile of books.

I could see that jerk Yamato Ishida flirting with 20 different girls at once and the girls practically fainting when he looked at them.

"Jerk," I muttered under my breath.

"Hi Kari."

I looked up. "Oh, hey T.K!"

T.K walked beside me for a while.

"Why are you following me?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Just wanted to ask you something." He smiled, and it annoyed me.

"Yeah, like what?" I snapped.

"Kari, do you want to go out with me?" he asked in slow-motion and very loudly.

"HELL NO!" I yelled. Even though the thought of going out with him seemed very appealing. But crap, he's a guy!

(Hey everybody, just picture in your minds, Kari with a huge fist punching T.K out the roof!)

He looked at me. Sure, I knew he wasn't rejected very often, but why should I feel sorry for him? He just gave me those really really innocent puppy-dog eyes.

I pushed him away. "Get out of my life, Takeru."

Later, I was feeling a bit angry at myself for being, well, mean to T.K. And he hadn't really done anything too bad. I mean, he just followed me, asked me one question; and I punched him out the roof and yelled at him.

Maybe I should call him and apologize.

Sheesh. He's a guy. Why are you feeling guilty? Oh well, who cares. I look through my address book for a while and then remember. _I don't have T.K's phone number._

Maybe Tai has it.

I venture into Tai's room carefully, and see something I totally did not expect myself to see.

Tai was there. And Sora was there. So what?

But Tai was sitting on the floor, Sora was on her hands and knees and she was leaning over at Tai.

They were kissing.

Oh gross. I felt my ears burning. Oops. Barged into the room without knocking again.

Tai and Sora finally notice that I was standing there, gaping at them.

Instead of pulling apart and looking at the floor, they smile and Sora climbs into Tai's lap so that Tai has his arms around her.

Repulsive. _Oh, for heaven's sake, GET A ROOM! Oh yeah, you were in a room but then I barged in. Right. Ahem._

"What do you want, Kari?" Tai asked.

"Um…" I felt my face turn red again, "I was wondering, do you happen to have, um… T.K's number?"

I am so lucky I have such a cool bro. No questions or anything, just a few questioning looks from he and Sora; he went to his desk, removed all this junk from one drawer and gave me T.K's number.

Okay…

I grabbed the phone from the kitchen bench and took it to my room. My fingers were positioned on the button. I was just about to press it, then…

_Rrrrrrriiinnngggg! RRRINNNGGG!_

What a din. I pressed the talk button and held the phone to my left ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is that you, Kari?"

"T.K?" _What the heck?_

Emichii: I was actually gonna type more for my first chapter, but if you leave the chapter exciting and at a cliffhanger then the people will want to read what happens next. So please read and review! Tell me your comments. If you want to flame at me, that's okay. It's amusing. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: I DO NOT LIKE T.K… seriously!**

"T.K?" I felt my ears burning.

"Hey Kari."

"I was…er, just about to call you…" I said awkwardly. _Why the heck are you calling me anyway?_

"Really? Why?"

"… I'm sorry… that I yelled at you…" I said sheepishly.

"That's okay."

_But why are you calling me? That's what I wanna know! _"Why are you calling me?"

"I just wanna know…"

"What?"

"Are you sure you didn't want to go out with me?"

"YOU JERK!" I slammed the phone down. What a jerk.

Jerk, jerk, jerk. Serves me right for trying to apologize to Matt Ishida's brother.

"I can't believe I actually… think he's cute," I muttered to myself.

I was about to tear up that jerk's phone number when I remembered that I had to return it to Tai. I can't believe he's Matt's best friend.

_Ring RRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG!_

That blasted phone. Don't let it be T.K again, I prayed.

I was going to just let it ring, but decided against it, what if it was Yolie?

"Hello? Kari?"

"Davis?" _Oh shit. _"Why the heck are you calling?"

"I just wanna say hi."

"Hi." I said sullenly.

"Wanna come over and play Xbox?"

"Er… not now, maybe later?"

"Okay. Seeya."

"Seeya." I hung up.

Boys.

"Yolie, boys are stupid." I said, "I can't believe I actually thought T.K was cool."

I could hear Sora and Mimi snickering.

"Are you actually gonna get married someday? I think you'd take control of the whole household." Mimi giggled.

Ha. As if! Are you mad? "Hell no."

"I would," Mimi said, "If there are decent guys out there."

"There aren't." I said.

"I think your brother's a decent guy," Sora said defensively.

"Well DER! He's been your best friend for his whole life."

"It wasn't that easy. And it wasn't like I played hard to get. I guess it's just really difficult to tell someone those things."

"What things?" I asked suspiciously. "Are you trying to hint something?"

"No…" she blushed.

"You've always been T.K's good friend though." Yolie said, "You guys were great with the digimon."

"Yeah, but… we grow up I guess." I said.

"Look, there's Tai and Matt!" said Sora. And they got up to say hi.

Suddenly I saw T.K standing next to me with a devilish look in his eyes. "WHAT?" I cried.

"Nothing." Crap, that…

I could hear him trying not to laugh.

"What? What did he do? Yolie, what?" I cried.

Yolie was laughing crazily.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

Then the bell rang. Just before I went to class and had to find T.K and give him a good whack on the head.

I never did find out what they were laughing about.

"So, T.K… it didn't go too well, did it?" grinned Davis.

T.K glared at him. "Yeah, well did she let _you _take her out?"

"I didn't even ask her out." Davis grinned harder.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU SMILING LIKE THAT?"

"Nothing…"

"Do you always smile crazily when nothing happened?"

"Yeah."

T.K reached over to hit Davis, but he ducked, laughing harder.

"Then I guess you didn't get along too well with Kari, eh?"

"I know, she was so flaming mad at me-" _Wait a second. I shouldn't be telling him that. _T.K bristled and stopped. "I think we're getting along great." He smiled devilishly.

"Yeah right."

T.K stood up and said, "Well I'm going to her house right now. I wonder who's gonna win the bet now?"

Davis laughed. "She probably won't even let you in the door."

"And she lets _you_ in?"

"Yeah!"

"AS if." T.K grumbled and headed out.

"TAKERU ISHIDA! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

T.K was standing at the stoop, grinning nonstop. Oh, I hate it when he smiles like that. I felt my legs turn to jelly.

"Can I come in?" he asked politely.

"Okay…" I let him in.

I think I must've been overwhelmed by things. I mean hello? What am I doing inviting T.K in?

He came in and took off his shoes. I collapsed in a nearby armchair. "Okay, Ishida, what are you doing here?"

"Why do you ask? Aren't I welcome here?"

Oh crap. STOP SMILING AT ME!

"I'm your friend, Kari. What's wrong with visiting?"

He came over and bent over so that we were eye-level. I looked away. "You're a jerk," I said.

His face fell. "Aw, c'mon… I'm not that bad."

"Yeah, well remember that time you stole my locker key? And when you pushed me into the pool? And when you-"

T.K's face was falling faster and faster. "Wait, I didn't mean that!"

"Ha-ha… and you and Davis were there, laughing like crazy." I retorted.

"Yeah but…"

"You're a jerk," I flamed.

"Yeah, but…"

"You're a jerk. And you think you're so cool and everything, just cuz that damned brother of yours is that stupid Matt Ishida and-"

"Hey!"

"I just really hate people like you-"

He leaned over and pressed his lips to mine.

OH…

He broke it off. I stared at him, awestruck.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, TAKERU? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I screamed. "That was my… first kiss…"

"Sorry." he said with a half-smirk.

"WHAT? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WHEN YOU JUST STOLE MY FIRST KISS?" I shrieked.

"I said I'm sorry." he said, still smirking.

Oh, I hate it when he smiles like that.

I was about to push him out the door. Luckily, I didn't need to. He got up and went out the door himself. "Seeya around." he said, smiling.

"Humph."

Oh, where was Sora? I really needed to talk to her.

Sora was looking at a book when I barged into her place. When she saw me, she slammed the book shut, threw it on the floor, and pretended to be doing her homework.

"Sora," I sighed, "I saw you looking at that."

"Yeah, I know…" she replied, reaching to get it.

I went and took it before she could. "Hey! Don't look at that!"

Well, I'm curious. What could I do?

I opened the book. "Oh my…" I said.

The book was a photo album. There were snapshots of the first digidestined with their digimon, later in the book, were snapshots of Sora, Joe, Izzy, Matt, Tai, and Mimi… basically everybody in the first digidestined. They were laughing and enjoying life. There were photos from Mimi's pool party and Tai's soccer tournament and Matt's concert, everything! Then I saw the photos at the end. Every single one of them were of my brother!

"What the heck is all this?" I asked finally.

Sora gave me a sheepish sort of look. "Memories."

I studied the date on the photos of Tai. "Hey! These photos are from when you were still Matt's boyfriend! What on Earth?"

"Well, um… I did kind of, um have um, a crush on him…" she said quietly.

Then my blood froze. There were pictures of Sora with Tai. Sora and Tai at the pool party; Tai was standing behind her with his arms around her…

"Hey, give that back!" She finally grabbed the book out of my hands. She hugged it to herself.

_She must really like Tai…_ "So why did you come over here anyway?" she interrupted my thoughts.

"Um…" I started. "I… I got my first kiss!"

"Oh?" she didn't look too surprised. "Who was it?"

"T.K."

I thought her eyes were gonna pop out of her head.

Emichii: YAY! That's the second chapter! Hurray! I guess reading this really gives a focus on Sora's part from I'm still Hopeful. Oh, and if you're reading this and you haven't read the one before this, then you should read I'm still Hopeful. It's the story of how Tai and Sora came together. I might refer to it a few times so yeah…

Well? Did you like it? I do. I think that my fanfic is improving a lot. It's getting better and better.

Is it up to Neominitail's standard yet? Oh, I have to finish his fanfic for him. It's called A Terrible Mess. I hope that it's ok. And if you're confused, ever fanfic I write besides A Terrible Mess; is mine. Completely, totally and utterly mine. I own 'em all. But I don't own One Piece or Pokemon or Digimon!

Everybody don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Why?**

I thought Sora's eyes were gonna fall out of her head.

"You _kissed _T.K? Oh gosh, YOU _KISSED _HIM? YOU KISSED T.K!" She was practically screaming.

"No," I said stiffly.

Sora collapsed back into her chair. "Aw, Kari, how could you lead me on like that?" she mumbled.

"I'm not lying, Sora!" I cried. "I didn't kiss him, he kissed me, dummy!"

Sora was about to dance around the room, tears streaming from her eyes. "Awww… true love, that is so sweet…"

Oh crud. I've gotta get outta here. Sora's mad! I escape from her room, and out the door. Outside, I encounter more problems. Davis is just outside, he's with Ken and they're laughing at something in a magazine. Boys.

I try to sneak past them but…

"HI KARI!" Davis almost bursted my eardrums. He hopped over to me and looked at me crouching down, trying not to be noticed.

"Er, hi?" I said.

"You wanna come play soccer with me and Ken? I bet Tai taught you heaps of cool tricks."

"No thanks,"

"Aw, c'mon, you're a good player." I knew he was complimenting me but I really didn't feel like it.

"Ask Sora to play." I said.

"She quit soccer." he retorted.

_Yeah, I know she quit. She quit because of girl problems and Tai was crying all night because of it. _

"She quit soccer training, but she can still play," I said.

Davis looked so sad that I gave up.

"Fine, I'll play."

He brightened up.

I have to admit, I had lotsa fun playing soccer that day with Davis and Ken. Davis isn't really that bad, I guess. Then T.K came by. And it just so happened that I had the ball and Davis was making a big show of tackling me to the ground.

There was this weird look of contempt on his face, it made me shiver. It reminded me of how Matt glared at all the other popular boys at school.

At first I thought he was gonna run over here and start yelling for whatever reason. Instead, he walked past stiffly, his head held high… but something in his eyes made him look, well, really sad.

And I felt sorry for him.

Next day, he was back in the running. Popular as he was, new rumors were making their way around the school that T.K and I kissed.

I mean, hello! I didn't kiss him! He kissed me! ARGH!

Mimi and Yolie heard the rumors but didn't believe them.

"You, kissing T.K?" Mimi snickered. "Get real."

Yolie giggled. "He wouldn't even dare stick his face that close."

Sora and I sat stiffly. What would happen if they found out it was true?

I sent Sora a message with my eyes. _Please don't tell them it was true!_

She sent one back. _I won't. It's out secret, ok?_

Thank God. She may be mad but she's a nice person. I can see why Tai loves her so much. He said that it took him years and years to tell her how he felt but I don't believe him. They are clearly so much in love, how could saying those three little words be hard?

I saw T.K again that day. He looked at me, he clearly wanted to talk but I ignored him.

WHAT A JERK! I will never ever speak to him again ever!

"Hi Kari!" he smiled.

DON'T SMILE LIKE THAT! "Hi…" I stammered.

He looked like the T.K I knew. The T.K that was sweet and kind and caring and everything from the Digital World.

Then he turned away and went off with the populars.

How can one person be two different people? One minute, he's so sweet and then he's so crappy and stuck-up. How come? I miss him, I really do. I see him all the time now, and I just feel sad. I feel like the T.K I knew is gone. Maybe I should ask Sora about it.

First I thought that maybe talking to Yolie might help, but then I might accidentally tell her that T.K really kissed me.

I went over to Sora's again, but just my luck, Tai was there too. He was with Sora, hugging her and talking quietly to her.

And once again, I "accidentally" barged in on them. Will I ever learn?

"Hi Kari," Sora grinned at me. Tai grinned too. It's funny, whenever he's with Sora, he's always so happy with his goofy grin. Sora whispered something to Tai, and he nodded.

He got up, kissed her and went out of the room.

"What did you tell him?" I asked astounded.

"Doesn't matter," she said, "I just know you wanna talk without Tai here."

"You know me," I said.

Honestly, sometimes, when its times like these, I think that Sora would be the best sister in the world. Maybe if I daydream, and she and Tai get married then she would be my sister-in-law.

"So, Kari, Whaddaya wanna talk 'bout?"

"Can people change?" I asked.

"What does that mean?" She asked carefully.

"Can people change?" I insisted.

"Um… sometimes people change because, ahem… of, er, _physical changes, _but that's not what you mean, right?"

"Right,"

"People can change because of something emotional, like a death. Sometimes the thoughts remain with them, and they stay depressed for the rest of their lives."

"Uh huh,"

"Or people can change because they want to impress someone or a group of someones. They might change the way they dress and the way the talk so that they can fit in."

I blinked.

"Maybe you should just tell me what you mean exactly," she sighed.

"Can people actually _change_?" I asked again.

"What?" she grinned. "Like into superheroes or apes or animals or something?"

"No…" I sighed. Ok, I'll just tell it like it is. "Can someone's _personality _change?"

She watched me, amused. "Yeah… I guess it can. Someone might be really nice and then really mean. They might even change so much that you don't know them anymore."

"Can someone change their personality for the rest of their life?"

"Yeah," she said gravely. "Sometimes that happens."

Does this mean that the T.K _I _knew is gone? Has he really been replaced by some snobby smart-alecky popular guy?

"Hey Tai?"

Tai turned around in his wheelie chair and gazed at the young blonde kid. "Hey, it's the kid Matt Ishida," he joked. "How ya doin' T.K?"

T.K frowned. _I don't want to be a kid Matt Ishida. _"Can we talk?"

"Sure," the older boy laughed. "Whaddaya wanna talk about? Soccer, girls, soccer, popularity, soccer… homework…" he groaned.

_Ha ha ha… um, how do I say this? _T.K frowned again, "Um, can we just, like, talk?"

"Sure," Tai said. "I just thought you might be hinting that you wanted a, um, _deeper _talk."

T.K stared at him.

"Okay, okay, whatever."

"Do you think I'm popular?" T.K wondered.

"Why do you ask?" Tai laughed. "Are you really so snobbish that you need people to tell you that each day?"

T.K glared at him.

"Sorry…" he said, "I didn't mean that. Yeah, I think you're popular. You have girls chasing you; you are… snobby… ish, well you have to be, to be in the popular gang; you're a blonde; you're not too bad on the eye either… Man, did you know there are kids in_ my _grade calling you the mini-Ishida?"

T.K looked dismayed. "What if I don't wanna be like Matt?"

Tai eyed the younger kid. "You mean you don't wanna be popular?"

"No… I don't wanna be like him, you know… snobbish?"

"Gosh, you're calling your brother a snob? What happened to respecting your elders?"

_Oh, you're so shallow! _T.K felt like screaming.

But Tai was nodding. "Don't worry. You shouldn't feel guilty if you act differently towards different people. You're just learning. Besides I didn't even realize that I liked Sora till… ahem I was your age… heh heh… anyway, we're all growing up. When I was your age, I was all lanky and everything… heh. And if you think you're acting… snobbish then maybe it's just to protect your popularity, people do that you know."

T.K's face was looking slightly flushed. "Er… do- do ya think that Kari… likes me?"

"Besides, you've kinda changed too, yourself. I didn't know you hated guys that much." Sora said, "But unfortunately, the balance of the nature wouldn't work if there were no guys so, yeah, you'll just have to live with it."

I nodded. _Yeah, I know I'm different but I kinda miss the T.K I knew, but he's so popular! What am I supposed to do?_

Sora stifled a yawn.

"Oh! Am I boring you? Should I go now?" I cried.

Sora waved me away, "I don't really mind but if you wanna go, you can go."

Tai's eyes narrowed. "Whaddaya mean?"

He was still pretty protective over his younger sister.

"I… um, I…"

"You kissed Kari, didn't you?" Tai said.

"I…"

T.K thought that Tai was about to swear but instead he reached over and slapped him hard on the back, laughing. "Well, you certainly get girls a lot easier than I can."

_Yeah, but it kinda was for a bet, wasn't it? _T.K thought. "Um, I think that I'll… get going now. Seeya."

He opened the door and was going out the door when…

T.K? What the heck?

I frowned at the blonde boy standing in front of me; he had just opened the front door and we were standing wide-eyed at each other.

T.K? What are you doing at _my _house? And I don't need to be invited into my own home.

I tried not to speak to him. What was he thinking? Showing up at my house again after stealing my first kiss?

Luckily I didn't need to speak to him. I just looked at him questioningly. He looked like he was gonna give me that gorgeous cool smile that he usually reserved for the popular girls but instead he gave me a genuine sweet smile and brushed past me out the door.

I felt the back of his hand brush past mine and realized that I had forgotten how soft his touch could be.

I felt my face burn again. It had been burning a lot lately, especially whenever I saw _him. _

I must be goin crazy. What's with me lately?

ATTENTION! DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SPOIL THE ENDING!

Emichii: YEAH! GO T.K! GO GET HER! Yeah, sorry peoples, if you wanted Davis and Kari to be together, I'm sorry but this is a Takari. If you wanna read a Davis/Kari then just be patient. 'Cause I'll be writing a Davis/Kari one when I have time!

I've been getting some reviews that say: Oh that is so funny; you must be really hilarious if you write that stuff. Blabla bla…

Yeah well, I do have a sense of humor… heh heh… it's kinda hard for me to be serious sometimes… eh eh… Oh well… Anywhizzles, YO PEOPLES! HI SAZ! HI SAZ! HI NEO!

Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Emichii: Oh yeah, everyone! This story is really comin' on! Hurray! Heh heh… Well, I gotta say the last chapter- I think I out did myself that was a good chapter! Well, you're all impatient and waiting might as well get on with it! Here's the fourth chapter! Go get her T.K!

**Chapter Four: Is this really just a bet?**

T.K and Davis were just hanging out at Davis'.

They were sprawled and slumped out all over the living room, looking like they were drunk, which they weren't but they were just so tired that they looked like they were. Get it?

Ok…

Davis half smirked at his friend, "So TB, is Kari falling for you?"

"It's T.K…" T.K sighed.

"Yeah, Yeah…"

"You know, Kari's not that bad, I just wish she wasn't so damn beautiful."

"Yeah…"

T.K sighed.

Davis sighed.

Then Davis jumped as if he had just realized something. "Oh, but this is just a bet, right? All this stuff isn't… er… something deeper?"

"I don't think so."

"This stuff is so complicated."

"Romances just are."

"I think it's the girls. Them being too demanding and all that."

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHING?"

They sighed again. "Girls."

"Hi Kari!"

"Hi Davis."

The annoying tai-look-alike was there grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Um, could you get out of the way? You're standing in front of my locker." I said.

He stepped aside. I jammed the key into the lock and twisted it viciously. I grabbed my books, locked the locker and was about to leave when he asked, "Would you like me to carry your books?"

Well. Lookit that.

"Oh sure. Whatever."

Hmm. Then I saw T.K striding down the hall, his crowd of admirers following him and hanging on his every word. I felt my heart beat faster and my face burn. _No, not now!_

I watched him. He raised his eyebrows at Davis in a cool way and stared at me.

I shivered.

His eyes were an icy blue, a cold stare.

That's not how I remembered them. I know that when we were still in the Digital world, I thought he was the sweetest boy alive. Ohhh…

Anyway, so I made it through my first class. T.K sat to the left of me, one seat down; so I always saw him in Japanese Literature. (Whatever that is, what do they learn in Japan?)

So then after class, Davis practically skipped up to me and said with his goofy grin, "Hey, wanna go out sometime?"

I think that my eyes were goggling out of my head and falling onto the floor.

_Okay, what do I do now? Do I reject him or do I accept him? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?_

"Um…" I stammered. I noticed that T.K strolling down the hall again. He took great interest in me and Davis; he stood nearby, pretending to be reading a magazine. I'm sure he was… jealous? How am I supposed to know? Boys are weird.

"Okay!" I said brightly. _Heh heh… _I wonder what would happen next?

Davis looked absolutely blown away. "That's great, Kari!"

I watched T.K out of the corner of my eye. He smacked the magazine shut and stormed up looking furious.

_Good. Serves him right. _But then I wonder why he even cared about who I hooked up with. Oh dear, no time to worry now…

Davis grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away. "Okay, do you… um; wanna go to… the park or something?"

"Okay."

I knew I shouldn't have said yes! Even if it was to give T.K a poke in the stomach! Now I'm stuck with this moron! NOOOO!

T.K stomped through the streets aggressively cussing in his mind. _Aw, that stupid idiot Davis! He took Kari! No!_

He slowed down and thought to himself, _why the heck do I feel so jealous anyway? It's not like I really like Kari, this is just a bet… I think…_

He felt his face go red and blotchy. Quickly he put the hood of his parka over his head. Populars aren't supposed to blush.

He didn't even know where he was going. As soon as school had ended, he had grabbed his stuff and walked outta there. As he turned a corner, he recognized the Kamiya residence.

Then he sped up, _maybe, just maybe, if I can get there fast enough than I can go talk to Tai about everything._

"Hey Tai!" He shouted.

Tai yelled from his room. "WHASSUP T.K?"

T.K went to Tai's room and collapsed onto the floor. "I am so in for it…"

"What?" Tai asked confused.

"Davis and Kari are going out."

When I went home, I was worn out. Mental note to self: NEVER NEVER EVER go out on another date with that moron Davis!

He had really worn me out! So he said we were gonna go walk around the park a bit, and then he said that we should just settle and talk or something. Then he had this ridiculous idea to climb a tree. So then he went and climbed a tree. It was a really familiar tree. Under this tree was where Tai and Sora got together. Mimi really loved this tree; I think she must have climbed it ten times.

Anyway, so he goes and climbs this tree and gets me up there too. So we sit there and admire the view which is actually pretty interesting.

I looked at my watch and decided that I needed to go home so I got off the tree. I tell Davis to get his butt off too and he says, "Um… Kari…?"

"Yeah what?"

"I… I think I'm stuck."

And I spent an hour getting him down.

So I went home to seek the aid of my wonderful Xbox 360! And what happened when I opened my front door?

T.K, with his (alright, beautiful) blue eyes looking down at me.

Who thinks of all these dilemmas anyway? And why is T.K always at my house now?

I brushed past him, pointedly ignoring him. I was thinking of pushing him out the door (wouldn't that be dramatic?) but instead he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close.

I spat in his face, "What do you want? You already stole my first kiss remember?"

T.K gave me an honest, sweet genuine smile.

I felt my legs turn to jelly.

Why can't he always smile like that? Why does he have a gorgeous smile he uses as the most popular guy in Junior High?

I stared at him. He smiled. "Why won't you smile more, Kari?" he asked.

What?

I scowled at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you just have the most beautiful smile in the world," he said.

Oh gosh, why can't he speak normally? He never used to be so conceited and "charming".

"Why can't you speak like yourself?" I asked angrily. "You're always acting like that stupid brother of yours."

Emichii: Hmm, for some reason this chapter doesn't seem completed. Maybe I need to leave you guys on end again but someone told me I should actually complete chapters. Oh well. ! How'd you all like it? I love it!

And if you haven't read, um, the pre-quel- I'm still Hopeful, I highly recommend it. It's the best! I love Tai! And you might find out some more about the things Sora and Tai refer to. Seriously, it's great! In fact all of my fanfic are great! I don't mean to boast or anything but when they're completed, I think they're so good!

So everyone don't forget to check out all my fanfic, they're da best! And I finally updated Swords and Compasses so check that out. The new chapter is wonderful! Don't forget to review! Hi SAZ! He, he…


	5. Chapter 5

Emichii: No, I do not own Digimon! WAAAHHH!

**Chapter five: Guilt**

For a moment there, he actually looked hurt. I wonder why.

He let go of my wrist and kind of looked away. Then he walked out the door as if nothing happened.

Oh! Don't just leave me hanging there, for Pete's sake!

I close the door quietly and head up to my room. Tai's door is closed. I wonder what he's doing there. He never closes the door unless Sora's in there or if he's kicking a soccer ball inside which he's not allowed to do.

I went into my room and closed the door. I really wanted to talk to my best friend Yolie but I didn't want her to know about the kissing incident. I even wanted to talk to that ditz Mimi. It's so hard to keep secrets.

And for some reason I just couldn't keep that jerk T.K out of my mind. I kept thinking of that hurt face. But I am NOT sympathetic! I am NOT! I hate him, okay? He's a jerk! Why should I feel sorry for him? No, I'm just not sympathetic. Okay, maybe I am…

Oh, I am such a dummy.

T.K wasn't feeling too happy chappy.

He felt sad. And he really missed Kari. He wondered why. He didn't really like her, did he? He's doing this all for a bet. He just wants 20 bucks that's all.

But he kinda missed sticking around with her when they were still the Digidestined and when they went around exploring the Digital World. He missed their Digimon. Patamon.

T.K sometimes felt superior to his fellow Digidestined because he had been in two Digidestined versions.

But he really did miss it. And he wondered now, had he really changed?

Was he really always acting like his "stupid" brother?

"Hi Yolie. Hi Sora. Hi Mimi."

I waved to my friends as I passed them in the hall. Then someone bumped me as he passed by. "T.K!"

He kept his face down as he passed and I noticed he didn't have his crowd following him.

"Sorry."

I tried to see his face as he passed. He only held it up for a second but he just looked apologetic and innocent and sweet. Wait… what did I just say?

Anyway, he passed and I gazed after him. I heard Yolie whistle and Mimi giggle. I glared at Sora. She shrugged.

Maybe it was time to say something.

"Hey Davis, how are you going with Kari?"

Davis grinned sheepishly. "It was okay at first but she got really mad when she had to get me out of that tree."

T.K barely cracked a smile.

"Dude, are you okay?" Davis inspected T.K. "Y'know, you've been pretty quiet all day and well… you're not exactly the quiet type… unless you know something I don't. Oh, so Kari likes the 'strong and silent' type, eh?"

T.K finally smiled and Davis relaxed. "Hey Davis?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how you're only chasing Kari for this bet right?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Do you, um, think Kari likes me?"

Davis stared at T.K as if a worm had just crawled out of his ear. "Excuse me?"

"Do you think Kari likes me?"

"Um…"

T.K got impatient. "DAVIS!"

"Well…" he tried to avoid the question.

"DAVIS!"

"Actually…" he started. "I… don't…know…"

Davis inspected T.K's face again and his face broke into a grin. "Of course! How could I miss that? You like Kari! Am I correct?"

"Davis…" T.K had a warning tone to it but Davis didn't notice. Instead, he started to make a melodrama act.

"_Oh Y.P! I love you!" _he squealed in his 'Kari' voice.

"Come with me and we will elope to the Alps!" he said in a deeper voice.

"_Let's go and do it!"_

"DAVIS!" T.K reached out to hit his friend and Davis ducked cheerfully, laughing crazily. "That's really funny, you know why?" He chortled.

"Why?"

Davis smiled. "Because I think she likes you too!"

T.K stared at him and refused to admit that his heart was pounding really fast.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"Do what?" Davis wanted to know.

"How do I get Kari?"

Davis slapped his forehead. "How am I supposed to know? That's you. You're the most popular guy in Year 8, not me!"

"Well Kari is different!"

"Obviously!"

T.K looked so hurt that Davis decided to help him. "Okay… so first you have to get closer to her… you have to be friends with her first!"

"Hi Kari!"

I stared at the boy that appeared on my front steps. "What are you doing here T.K?"

I expected him to say something totally cool like the cool guy he was but instead he said, "Can I come in?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "The last time you started a conversation like this, you stole my first kiss!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know! Just shut up for a second."

I let him in and sat in an armchair across from him. "Okay, Whaddaya want?"

"I was wondering… um, do you wanna go hang out?"

_What? _"Um…" I felt my cheeks burn.

"Well, just like go for a walk or something…"

_What on earth? Did he just ask me out on are date? _ "Did you just ask me out or something?" I cried.

"Yeah…" he admitted, cringing.

"Um, well…"

He was looking at me closely. He made me so nervous I kinda caved in. "Um, okay…"

We went for a walk and then we just so happened to bump into a couple of his 'admirers'.

"Oh hi T.K!" the one with blonde hair gushed.

"Is this your new doll?" a girl with red hair stuck out her tongue at me. She was really tall.

"Oooooh T.K!" this girl in shorts cried.

"Are you dating her now?" Tall asked.

"You guys look so cute together!" Blondie said.

T.K took the attention matter-of-factly. "Hi girls."

And then they all had to hang around with him until T.K finally pried them loose.

Then we kept walking. I refused to look at him.

Maybe I was just upset that he wasn't giving all his attention to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I ignored him.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

"Yes! You missed the fact that you're a jerk!"

He looked hurt for a while.

"Get stuffed, Ishida."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing!" I yelled. "That's the whole point! You don't do anything! You're just one of those guys that are so good-looking they think they can just drift pass without doing anything!"

He looked surprised at that. Then he changed his tone. "Oh… so you think I'm good-looking?"

_CRUD! _"I don't care anymore." I said quickly.

I stepped away from him and broke into a run. Damn that sucker.

I heard him call after me. "Hey, wait Kari!"

Emichii: How do you like that? Read and Review! I'm in a rush, don't have time for long author notes anymore! R&R! -


	6. Chapter 6

Emichii: HEY EVERYBODY! How do you like my fanfic! I hope you like it. R&R!

**Chapter six: I'm sorry**

"You really bummed my sis out yesterday," Tai said matter-of-factly when T.K barged into his room.

"Yeah I know…" he said slowly.

Tai swiveled his wheelie chair around to face him and detected a spark of guilt in T.K's eye. "Well?"

T.K looked at Tai challengingly.

Tai drummed his fingers on his desk and waited.

"Okay, what did you do?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything."

"Yeah right." Tai sighed. "When she came home from that 'date' with you, she went into her room and wouldn't come out until dinner. I think she was crying."

There was a knock at the door. "What do you want?" I asked wearily from my bed.

Sora opened the door and sat down next to me.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Tai told me you were crying after you went out with T.K. What exactly happened?"

"Hmpff… why does Tai tell you everything anyway?"

Sora said, "Cuz he's my boyfriend and my best friend. And because you're my friend."

I didn't want to talk.

Yesterday, after I ran away from T.K and went straight back to my room and locked myself in. And I didn't cry. _I didn't! _But I guess I was making a lot of sniffling noises and my eyes were getting all teary and… I wasn't crying! Seriously.

"I'm waiting…" she said.

"Nothing happened." I said stiffly.

"Did he attack you? How dare he!" She jumped up and started swearing at the ceiling. "When I see that bastard I'm gonna strangle him!"

"Wait! Wait!" I jumped up and pulled Sora back into a sitting position. "Calm down! He didn't!" Then I added for good measure, "I couldn't imagine him doing anything like _that _anyway."

Sora grinned. "Actually I can't imagine him doing that either. I was just being dramatic… I wish something exciting would happen."

I frowned. "That would be exciting! You're so-"

Sora laughed. "Nah. Forget it. I didn't say anything, okay."

Phew. I sighed with relief.

"Well I made you smile." she said brightly. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

…

…

…

…

"Well fine I'll tell you!" I gave up. And I told her.

"I was just so… jealous? I don't know! I don't wanna know because then that would mean that I like that guy and I don't! ARGHHH!"

"You're pretty desperate to hate T.K. Why do you _want _to hate him? And I know you don't."

"Um…"

_Next day!_

I walked through the hallways of Odaiba High. Then I saw… T.K?

And he was without his crowd which was pretty odd but it's been happening quite often these days. Obviously I tried to avoid him but I think he wanted to talk to me.

I saw him walking toward me, looking like he was nervous.

But that's nonsense.

He must have gone out with every other girl in the grade, why would he be nervous with me? But I was nervous with him.

_Breathe, Kari, breathe!_

"Hi Kari." he said sounding normal.

And when I mean normal, I mean _normal. _To me. Like we were still friends in the Digital World. And he hasn't been _normal _since ages ago.

Because ever since he became popular he's been abnormal. Anyway he shocked me by saying something normally.

"Er, hi…" I said quickly then ran for it. _He's making me into jelly. I can't walk properly!_

T.K gave a huge sigh then leaned against the wall depressed.

"Well how'd it go?" Davis asked.

"Horrible. And now she's mad at me." T.K said.

"And scared of you."

"What?"

Davis nodded. "I saw… the way she acted when you said hi to her this morning."

T.K grimaced. _Oh and you're an expert now?_

"Hey, chill dude! She'll fall for you! I guarantee it!"

T.K was shocking himself but he kinda felt reassured by his friend. It wasn't like Davis was a real girl-expert, I mean, girls are so weird… but a friend's encouragement always helps.

"Well what do I do now?"

Davis looked stumped for two seconds.

"Um…"

"Write her a letter!" someone else suggested.

They looked up.

Ken Ichijouji leaned coolly against the wall as if he was posing for a photo. "Girls love that kinda thing."

T.K wondered why Ken was into his business. He was his friend, yeah, but he was always his rival for popularity now that they were back in Odaiba.

Anyway, he nodded thanks to Ken and hurried off.

"Yeah, how's it going?" Ken asked Davis, nodding towards T.K.

"I don't know but not very well I think."

Ken ran his hand through his hair. "They've got to face it sometime. They can't run from it forever."

"Hey guys." Yolie and Mimi leaned against the wall and joined the conversation. Yolie couldn't help staring dreamily at Ken all the time he was talking. And Mimi couldn't help giggling about it.

Both Ken and Davis stared at them. _Girls are so weird._

Davis gave them the update. "They just won't accept it. T.K probably still thinks he's doing all that for the bet but he doesn't know how he really feels about her and Kari? Well, she's un-readable. She might actually hate T.K for the rest of his life."

Yolie wrung her hands desperately. "Aw, c'mon guys! Surely one of us knows something! We need to find out!"

Ken blinked. "Well I don't really care actually. Other people's business really bores me…"

Mimi watched Yolie look disappointed because she and Ken didn't have that thing in common.

"… but T.K still was one of us Digidestined and we're all friends." Ken finished.

Mimi sighed. "T.K was so cute when he was in our Digidestined. He loves food, it was so cute!"

They stared at her. "Maybe if we turn T.K back to his _old _self then Kari might admit how she feels about him."

Davis snickered, "I've been secretly calling T.K's 'different' lives BC and NPC."

"What?"

_What the heck is he talking about? _Were written all over their faces.

Davis sighed. "Get it? Before Crazy and Now Popularity Crazy. He's like two different people. He's still nice and all that but… I still think he's different…"

Ken kinda nodded.

"I hate to admit it but I guess he is different," Yolie said.

Mimi clapped her hands loudly and they all jumped. "Hey listen!"

They all looked at the older girl.

"Get back on track, okay? So we're tryin to get Kari and T.K together but have we done anything yet?"

Ken shrugged. "I told him to write a letter."

Mimi smiled. "Then we just have to wait for the outcome."

Yolie glanced over at Ken and then saw her watch. "Eek! We're late! We're so gonna be in trouble! We totally missed the bell!"

And they all ran.

Believe me, it was way weird seeing Davis and Ken rush into class late. I wasn't surprised that Davis was late but the fact that Ken was with him. _WEIRD!_

Ken doesn't exactly, um, get along that well with Davis. But well, everyone's different now and I guess I'm still trying to accept that.

I kind of looked at the door then gazed around the room at all the students until my eyes fell on T.K's. And he was looking back at me! EEK!

But for some reason I couldn't really look away, it was like my eyes were glued to his or something. And I guess he couldn't shift his gaze either.

I saw these girls behind T.K jumping to get his attention and, well, he gave it to them. He turned and gave him that cool smile.

T.K, why did you have to change?

Emichii: YAAAYYYY! Dontcha love it? I do! What a wonderful fanfic this is! And all my readers who've read my other fanfic, my very first one was the fireworks, then the Sora running away one, the Joe lottery one, the poke-Digi world, im still hopeful and now this one! Everyone you've just gotta read 'em all and agree on how much I've improved! This is still my first year in fanfiction writing, you know!

My other in-progress ones along with this one is One Piece- Swords and Compasses and Together Forever, my Misty and Ash fanfic and I totally recommend it! Real AAML! ASH AND MISTY FOREVER! YEAHHH!

well, read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Emichii: Hello Emichii here! How are you everybody? HI SAZ! Well this is the 7th chapter. YAAAYYY! Don't own Digimon. Damn that.

**Chapter Seven: Love?**

I seriously don't get it. No I don't.

What the heck?

You see, my friends have gone mad. Not Sora. But Mimi and Yolie. They must've been taking drugs.

They walked into the hall and started talking loudly and giggling.

"Oh did you see _T.K_ this morning?"

"He's so _sweet_; he helped me with my books."

"Yeah, he's so _cute_!"

"Imagine if we put him together with Kari!"

"He's too young for me but how _cute_ would it be if we put _T.K and Kari together_?"

So I walked up to them and said blankly, "You guys are crazy."

Yolie gave me and innocent look. "What did we do?"

"Crap, you guys are just so transparent! And I do not like T.K, okay?" I said.

Mimi gave me a very sly look. Oh crud. Did I just say something?

"We weren't talking about you liking T.K. Are you trying to hint something?" she said sweetly.

_Nooooo!_

Why would I like T.K anyway? I've been thinking about it a lot though. A bit too much actually. I'm trying to be honest with myself but the truth is I really don't know.

I hate him.

Well, I want to hate him.

Why would I want to do that?

To hide the fact that you like him.

HAHA!

He is cute.

But he's a jerk.

He's just popular.

He has a different girlfriend as often as he changes his underwear.

But he hasn't actually gone steady with anyone yet.

Maybe I used to like him.

Maybe…

Maybe…

When he was still sweet.

When he was still nice.

He always is nice!

But he's still such a show-off.

When he was my friend.

Close to a best friend.

When we were Digidestined.

When we were little.

When we had digimon.

When he and Davis used to fight over me.

_She's my girl!_

_I'm not a piece of property! _

_You do not own me!_

I used to have a crush on him, you know.

What did I just say?

I think he likes me too.

Too? What's that supposed to mean?

He's a jerk now.

I hate him.

The T.K I knew doesn't exist.

The T.K I knew is gone.

The T.K I like is not here.

He's been replaced.

If he asked me out…

No.

Yes.

No.

That already happened.

He likes me.

I realized.

What did I just say?

He does NOT like me!

And I do NOT like him!

Because I hate him.

I hate T.K!

I really don't know. And Mimi and Yolie are no help.

"She thinks I'm invisible." T.K said.

Tai nodded blankly.

"She hates me."

"I know."

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

Tai swung his chair over to face T.K. "Why do you keep asking me?"

"I don't know. For advice."

"Go ask your bro."

"Matt's no help."

"Well, neither am I."

Silence.

Tai finally smiled. "Let me tell you, if you like her, go on and tell her. I know it's hard to say that stuff but I did it. When I was about your age. But Sora still rejected me."

T.K said, "Why did you lead me on like that?"

"But three years later, she did accept me."

"Three years? How am I supposed to wait that long. I want her now!"

Tai narrowed his eyes. "I'm suspicious. That sounded very… suspicious. You know, if you try anything… I mean ANYTHING with Kari than you worse than dead."

T.K gulped. "I didn't mean THAT."

"I just want to tell Kari I, um, like her."

"Then tell her."

"How?"

"I don't know. Do it your own way. But I suggest you tell it to her face to face."

"Okay, I will."

"Good luck."

T.K looked pained. "Now what?"

"May the Force be with you." said Tai.

"Tai, you are so corny."

"That's what Sora likes about me."

"What does Kari like?"

"Um…"

Tai scratched his head in that cute way. "I wouldn't suggest this but I'm on your side… so look in her room."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"Look in her room? I don't think…"

Tai smiled. "Well, you respect her and that's good."

"I'm hungry," T.K changed the subject.

"You're always hungry. Always."

"I like food."

Tai reached over and rubbed T.K's hair. "I think I've got it. I think I know just what Kari wants from you."

"Food? What the heck?" T.K exclaimed.

"NO! That's not it! But it's part of it…" Tai said mischievously.

Emichii: Hi! That was a weird chapter, nothing really happened… Oh well, the next chapters will be way cool, peoples. Let me just say- T.K makes his move on Kari.

Heh heh read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Emichii: Chapter 8 is up! WHOO HOOO! YO SAZ! Read and review peoples!

**Chapter Eight: Just chill!**

"You want me to go out with you?" I cried incredously.

Mimi nodded.

"Mimi, you're a girl for crying out loud!"

Mimi took me by the arm. "Look, I'm not interested in you! It's just a plan that-. .. Oops… er pretend I didn't say anything."

"You're so transparent, Mimi."

Mimi smiled. "Okay… just say that we're having lunch together, okay? Do you like sushi?"

"I had sushi yesterday."

Mimi wrung her hands. "You're supposed to say yes!"

"YES!"

"Let's go!"

It was a Saturday and Mimi was dragging me out for lunch. Weirdo. What a ditz.

But she's my friend and if she's paying for it then that's fine with me.

So she dragged me out and took me downtown for lunch and when got to this sushi place, she pretended it was an accident that she bumped into Matt and T.K sitting there, talking.

Haha! Mimi, you really think you could trick me? This was just a way for you to get out with Matt! But I gotta admit, Matt's a pretty good actor.

"Oh! Hi Mimi. Hi Kari." he looked up as we entered. "Sit with us."

Well, Mimi practically ran to sit next to Matt, leaving the seat next to T.K for me.

I glared at her as I took my seat. I was careful not to look over at T.K, though I was dying to see what his expression would be like.

"I'm hungry," T.K said.

That was the first clue that Mimi had set us up. If T.K and Matt were here on their own will, then T.K would already be scarfing food down.

"Well, actually so am I." I admitted.

"Why don't you too go and place some orders?" Mimi said.

"As long as you paying for it." we said in unison. And then we both looked away from each other.

Just my luck. How'd I end up here with T.K?

"What do you want to eat?" I asked.

He didn't hear me. When I asked again, I looked over at him. He was standing at the counter, with his hands clasped together, staring at the menu with shiny eyes.

I felt my cheeks blushing. He was pretty cute when he was like that. He always loved food.

When we got the food, T.K didn't say anything because he was too busy eating. I was laughing at his antics and Mimi and Matt were making goo-goo eyes at each other.

When T.K was finally full (I hope Mimi has plenty of money on her), I said, "Well you still love your food."

He smiled and I felt my cheeks turn red. He replied, "I appreciate the good things in life."

Mimi and Matt weren't playing attention. If they weren't in public then they'd be getting it on right now.

Eyeing them suspiciously, I said quietly to T.K, "Do you mind telling me if I got set up on this date thing?"

T.K blushed and I started to blush at the sight of him blushing and it made me feel embarassed because I most, certainly, definitely DO NOT LIKE him!

"Um…" he said, "I didn't set it up but… I think everyone else did."

"EVERYONE ELSE?" I cried.

Luckily, Mimi and Matt still didn't hear us.

I narrowed my eyes. "Who is 'EVERYONE ELSE'?"

T.K counted them off his fingers, "Tai, Ken, Davis, Yolie, Mimi… and I think Matt was only in it because of Mimi."

I clenched my fists. "Well they are so gonna get it! They are not getting me out on a date with you unless they come and drag me out by the hair."

"Actually I think they just did that."

I stared at T.K.

He was laughing at me.

How long had it been since we actually talked like semi-civilized people?

He isn't that different… I kept thinking. And then I kept regretting that I thought that. Why was this so confusing?

I still hate T.K! I still hate T.K!

I had to keep repeating it over and over so that I would actually believe it myself. Sora wasn't exactly helping either. She's so crazy over Tai that even if I said anything about what he and the others set me up for, that she'd do anything to pronounce that Tai was innocent.

And in addition to that confusing stuff… there's more to this mess. I found a letter in my locker and I can't figure out how it got there since Yolei's the only other person who has a key to my locker.

I couldn't be bothered to read it so I just put it in my pocket.

"Do you think she got the letter?" Ken asked.

"Yeah…" T.K said.

"Do you think she knows what it said?"

"No…"

Davis said, "Crap, I didn't know what it said either. It was all so… flowery? Um, it was really weird."

T.K looked sheepish. "Well, I don't know what it said either. I copied it from this internet website that Ken told me to get it from."

"Let me see…" Ken took the spare copy of the letter T.K had.

"_Dearest Kari, _

_Oh I marvel at the beauty of your face, your face is more beautiful than a snow-capped mountain and I think that your smile is the sun that melts the snow on the snowcapped mountain. Everyday and night I dream of your presence, you are the soul purpose I live on this world._

_If we lived in a galaxy of stars then you would be the brightest._

_If we were all flowers blooming in the meadows, you would be the most beautiful._

_If we were all snow-capped mountains in Alaska, you would be the most snow-capped mountain out of all of them…_"

Ken stopped reading. He stared at T.K. "You weren't supposed to copy it word for word. You should've written your own one. This is, like, plagiarism."

Davis was laughing his head off. He looked like he was about to explode. "Oh Hahahahahahahahahahaha wahahahahaha haheehee hohohohohoho….oh Heehee..ineedtopee! Argh! I need to pee!"

Ken looked at T.K with an amused expression on his face, "You didn't really put this in Kari's locker, did you?"

T.K's face had Uh-oh written all over it.

"She's really gonna hate you even more than she already hates you," Davis said.

"You don't have to rub it in!" T.K said angrily.

"ARGHHHH!" T.K said as he thought about the letter. "We have to get that letter before she sees it!"

"Let's get a hacksaw and cut the locker open!" Davis suggested.

T.K would have gone and hit him, if he wasn't so delirious. "Argh, she's gonna hate me for the rest of my life!"

Ken kept reading aloud, "_I would so sincerely love to have the pleasurable honor of the presence of your beauty at the park which has many flowers with the same beauty is yours, though yours in so much more beautiful that to a humble guy like me it would be absolutely blinding. Please meet me at the park under the tree where Davis got stuck in._"

Ken shook his head, "we'll be around to dig your grave, T.K. There's no way you can save yourself. Apparently, she's already taken the letter."

"How do you know?"

"Because she's standing right there under that tree where Davis got stuck."

"WAAHHH!" T.K was about to die.

I was leaving school and then I decided to go and read that letter I found in the locker. Then I thought that it might be for Yolie.

I sat on the bench under this tree in the park and had an argument about whether I should read it or not.

"Ah, what the heck!" I ripped the envelope open and read it.

Ah hahahaha… Is it April Fool's day? But people in Japan don't celebrate April fool's day! WHO SENT ME THIS?

It said T.K at the end but I was sure that it wasn't him who sent it. Probably Mimi and Yolie again.

If it was T.K, then I'd rather die. Heck, I don't even get what it said. Something about snow-capped mountains, I think.

I didn't understand it till the end when it said to meet at the tree where Davis got stuck in.

Who knew that Davis got stuck in this tree?

Wait, backtrack a bit… EEK! I'm sitting right under it!

I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!

Wait, he's gonna die! I swear to myself, the guy who comes to meet me here will be a dead guy!

"Um Kari?"

"T.K?"

"I'm sorry about that-"

"YOU WROTE THAT?" I cried. _Chill Kari, chill! _"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY WROTE THAT! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! WHY'S YOU HAVE TO WRITE THAT, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACT NORMAL FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD, YOU KEEP ACTING LIKE A JERK AND THEN YOU GIVE ME THIS TO MAKE ME LOOK STUPID!"

I was so angry, that I ripped that stupid crummy letter and ran for it.

Emichii: So I told you all before that that chapter was when T.K finally makes a move on Kari, and it turns out it didn't go very well, Haha! While I was writing that crummy letter, I was laughing so hard, I had to go to the toilet! Heh! But I just really feel sorry for T.K now… he's just a poor innocent guy who wants the girl who hates him… Awww… That sounded a bit more dire than the situation actually is, Haha… read and review… Constructive criticism is appreciated but if you wanna flame, than go ahead and flame, it amuses me! R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Emichii: YAAYY! R&R! Haha… the chapter title is kinda harsh… sorry!

**Chapter nine: T.K, go get her! And Davis gets out!**

I hate you.

I hate you.

I hate you.

I hate you.

I kept repeating the phrase over and over as I ran away from T.K.

I clenched my fists tight and just felt so mad, but I didn't realize I was crying until I tasted the tears on my tongue. Why? Why am I crying?

How come T.K can't act like himself?

Why does he keep doing this to me?

Is he trying to embarrass me?

Is this some way of getting back at me?

Did he do that to see how I react? Is Davis standing by with a video recorder recording everything?

I stomped out of the school territory, saw the tears dripping on to the pavement, and ran.

_Dear Kari,_

_I think you're the most beautiful girl. _

_Love T.K_

Get real, T.K!

I scrunched up the letter, threw it in the bin and buried my head in my hands.

_Dear Kari,'_

_I'm really sorry-_

I stopped reading and and threw it into the bin.

_Dear Kari,_

_Will you just read on for a minute? I just wanna say that I'm really sorry-_

I took the paper, folded it into a paper airplane and threw it back at T.K's desk. It hit him on the head and normally I would've laughed but under theses circumstances, no…

Does he even know that it really hurt me that he was trying to be something he's not?

_Dear Kari, will you go out with me? I can explain everything!_

I didn't even read on, just picked up a red texta, wrote NO in huge letters over his writing, scrunched it up and threw it back at T.K.

T.K read the two letter word and slammed the paper on the desk.

"Okay, Davis, I know… I failed. She won't even listen!"

"Actually neither would I," Davis said, "especially after getting a letter like that."

"I know, I know!"

"That letter was an insult to her, you know."

"She doesn't even read on, she just throws it away!"

"Why do you keep writing letters? She's not gonna read them!"

"I know!"

"You have to tell her face-to-face!"

T.K sighed loudly.

"I hate this!"

"TAKERU AND DAVIS! DO I HAVE TO SEND YOU TWO TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE?"

They jerked to attention.

Silently, T.K told himself, _I will tell Kari!_

"I'm sorry."

Thanks a lot.

Those words would be so much better if they came from T.K.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me," I told Yolie.

"But I am." she said.

"Yeah…"

"I'm really sorry," she said, "It wasn't T.K's fault! It wasn't his idea! Ken and Mimi and me told him to write that letter!"

"I hate him…"

Avoiding her eyes, I ducked behind her and headed out the classroom door.

"Oh!" I crashed into someone else. I looked up.

"T.K…"

He was staring at me with those blue eyes and for a moment he really did look like his bro. He looked like Matt when he was angry and no, I don't wanna think about it.

"Sorry," I muttered and quickly exited.

"Hey wait-" he ran to catch up with me.

"Go away." I said.

T.K frowned, with a very worried expression on his face. "Hey, Kari, will you just listen for once?"

"Why should I?" I said angrily. "You're just gonna say something really stupid to embarrass me!"

"I know! And I know it doesn't work with you!"

"What doesn't work?" I cried. "What are you trying to do?"

Now I stopped, turned around and glared at him.

He was looking extremely worried, he said quickly, "I just wanna-"

"WHAT?"

He avoided my gaze, looked at his shoes and said, "Will you go out with me?"

It was really weird because last time he asked me, he was all cool and that, and I actually said yes.

Now that he was almost 'the T.K I knew' I was actually thinking of saying no.

"Um…" I scuffled the top of my runner on the cement. "I don't… know…"

His face fell.

"Oh… I'm sorry… you're busy. I knew that. Well… see you around, I guess…"

He started to leave but then I felt really bad for turning him down so I said, "Ok. I'll go out with you!"

What a weird date.

I stood on one side, my back to him and he stood on the other side, facing the other way.

We were both leaning against that tree because he said that he just wanted to talk.

"Boys are so stupid." I said.

"No, we're not- I mean, you're entitled to your opinion-"

"WILL YOU JUST BE YOURSELF?" I turned and stared at him. "You keep acting like different people all the time, why can't you just be yourself?"

"I- I know, I'm sorry…"

"…"

"Well you girls aren't much better."

"Huh."

"But I guess one of you isn't that bad."

"Hmm?"

"Kari!" he said exasperated. "I'm sorry! I didn't tell you when we were still friends!"

"Tell me what?"

"That, well I had- um, have um… well I like you, ok?"

"That's ok? YOU THINK THAT'S OK?" I cried, "You think it was ok to hurt me whenever you acted so cool when I like you- the real you all along?" I burst out, and then realized what I had just confessed and let out a four-letter word.

"…"

"…um…"

He looked so sorry and everything, he just said, "Kari! I'm sorry! I really am! I'm sorry!"

"Well…" I said and added, "I guess there _is _a guy out there that's not as stupid as the others.

T.K looked a bit more relieved and started to laugh at my red face.

"Hey!" I said quickly, "that doesn't mean that he's not stupid! Just- well, not _as _stupid as the others."

"Especially Davis."

"Especially Davis."

We both laughed and it was like we were best friends again.

"So, does this mean that we're friends again?"

"Friends."

I smiled and he gave me a huge grin.

"Well, are you gonna, um, keep going out with me?"

"Who me?" I laughed loudly, started to walk away, and called back, "T.K! You're gonna have to try harder then that to get me!"

Emichii: YAAYYY! GO T.K! Yeah, Kari isn't an easy girl to win! Oh that was a great chappie I'm so happy! YAAYYY! Read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Emichii: No, I don't own Digimon. How disappointing… Read and Review!

**Chapter ten: Forgive and Forget… or not.**

"Are you and Kari… going out?" Davis asked slowly.

"Eh?" T.K asked blankly.

Davis waved his hand in front of T.K's face. "Yo! T.D! What's with you today? You're kinda spacey."

"Eh?" T.K stared at Davis for a second then grinned. "Ah, yeah! I'm here!"

Davis shook his head. "You didn't even blow up when I called you T.D!"

"What?" T.K cried. "Have you been calling me anything _but _T.K on _purpose_?"

Just then, I happened to walk into class when they were trying to kill each other.

"Look! There's _Kari_!" Davis said softly. "Aren't you gonna go and cuddle her or something?"

"You are crazy!" T.K shouted and brought his fist down on top of Davis' head hard.

"Eh?" I looked over at the two of them and they stopped, as if someone had put a pause button on them.

_Boys are crazy. _I frowned and went back to doing very last minute homework.

"Wow! She just looked at you!" Davis whistled. "Is she wondering why her new boyfriend isn't as cool as me?"

T.K wanted to choke Davis but then he had a bright idea.

"Hey!"

"What?" asked Davis.

"Just watch." T.K waved at Davis to tell him everything was okay then took the few brave steps in my direction.

"Hi Kari."

"Hi T.K." I said, without looking up.

"Did you leave your homework to the very last minute again?" he asked critically.

"Urm, well yes."

He was looking over my shoulder at the dumb maths problems which so badly needed to be done in the next five minutes, and then he said, "Can I help you with that?"

"What?" I asked blankly.

"I said can I help you with that?"

"I heard ya but… you really suck at maths, don't you?"

(He does?)

(And then T.K faints anime style with the legs sticking up.)

"Well, I've gotten better at it!" he said defensively.

I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "The only thing you're good at is eating."

T.K gave me a really pathetic look, "pleeeeeaaaasseeee!"

"You're begging to help me with my homework? What has this world come to?"

T.K smiled. "Well, I've got the crest of Hope, don't I? I need a little hope if I really wanna win your heart, don't I?"

I felt my legs wobble, that sweet smile again… Had I really missed that T.K so much?

"Besides," he continued, "Aren't you supposed to be giggling and saying _Oh T.K- I need help with my assignment-giggle!_"

"That's really dumb." I said.

"That's what all the other girls do." He rolled his eyes. "But they really don't get that I'm only in love with one person…"

"Oh? And that person is?"

His blue eyes grew serious. "Kari, can't you see that I'm in love with-"

_BBRRRIiinnnnggg!_

"Waahhh!" I shrieked. "There's no more time! I need to finish this homework in ten seconds!"

I was just going crazy. But T.K stepped in, and helped me with my homework.

"Miss Kamiya, would you please hand in your homework now."

"Oh yeah!" I grabbed the sheet off the desk and passed it to the teacher.

"Mr. Takashi, would you please take your seat now?" That teacher really is freaky. You'd think he was a machine, not human, in that smooth voice of his.

T.K walked quickly and took his seat next to Davis.

Okay, this was freaky.

Yolie and me were walking through the hallways and their was this death glare that came from all of the other girls.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

Yolie frowned. "They're just jealous because of all the attention T.K's been giving you. If they knew how close you two really are since being the Digidestined, then they'd practically put T.K on a leash. You better be careful, Kari. They've got their fangs out."

I stared at her. "I have absolutely no idea what you just said,"

She rolled her eyes. "Basically, it means, get your bloody hands off him, bitch!"

"Great." I sighed.

"Oh look there's T.K right there."

"Yeah."

"Aren't you gonna say hi?"

"Right here? In front of everyone?"

"Yeah. Why not? It's just one little word."

"You just said so yourself. Those girls are standing around here waiting for my next move."

Yolie frowned. "Well, just say something! Don't brush him off like he's a fly. He's just so hopelessly in love with you."

"Feh."

Despite what I had said before, I went up to T.K and said, "Hey."

He had been whining about something to do with his homework, but then he turned and his face was really surprised.

"You don't need to pretend to be surprised," I said. "You know me better than that."

"Yeah, I know." he admitted. "I'm trying. To act like myself, you know."

"Yeah…" I looked at my feet. "Well, um… you know this morning… well, um thanks. Thanks for helping me with my homework."

"No problem." he grinned. "You're always welcome."

I still can't help feeling giddy and weak whenever he smiles at me. And its getting worse!

"Thanks."

"See you around."

"Yeah… see ya."

I turned and went back to Yolie. Then we continued walking through the halls, trying to ignore those death glares.

"Well, I did it. I said hi to him."

"That was more than hi." she said seriously.

"I just said thanks for this morning, that's all."

"You said that part yourself. You wanted to talk to him yourself."

"What?"

Yolie's glasses glittered in the light as she clasped her hands together. "Ohhh… this is so cute! He keeps telling you that he loves you and you won't admit you've fallen in love with him too! You probably don't even know! And you keep denying it! THAT IS SO romantic!" she squealed.

I must have been staring at her with an extremely disbelieving look because she avoided my gaze and cried, "Oh my! There's Ken!"

This is so stupid.

It's like playing a weird game. Whenever the guy you like comes, you're meant to squeal and giggle or something. What's with that?

Is that what girls are supposed to do? Am I just abnormal? If that's so, then I reckon girls are just as stupid as boys… maybe boys are even better…

T.K…

For some reason, I haven't been able to get him out of my head ever since the time he kissed me. I keep thinking of him over and over, and that's when I become vulnerable.

"Whassup, sis?"

Tai poked his head in through the door, and said, "You do know T.K is absolutely crazy about you, right?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What have you been doing? Reading my mind?"

"Oh… reading your mind…" he grinned. "Does that mean you were thinking about him?"

"NO!"

Tai shrugged. "Well, I still reckon you should give the poor guy a chance."

"I did!"

11 unread emails…

Huh…

I scrolled down them, reading one after another. The ones from Yolie are pretty pointless. Stuff about the clothes she bought at the store. She should go ahead and email Mimi instead!

Well, what's this?

I saw the sender address was T.K's. There was a little argument in my head about reading it or not but, I decided it wouldn't be as cruddy as the cruddy letter.

_Hey Kari,_

_There's something I wanted to tell you before but I kept getting interrupted. It's funny, almost as if something is deliberately trying to keep me from telling, but I wanna tell you… But I just don't have the guts. Even to write it on an email! _

_Please can you see me under the huge cherry blossom tree in the park? I know that tree might not be a very good idea but that's where_ _everybody meets._

_Meet me there at 6 tomorrow. Love T.K_

Ah…urm…

For once, I was just a huge loss of words… wasn't this the same way Tai won Sora?

Wait… backtrack a second… Sora told me she was the one who ended up doing the confessing and that she was the one who asked Tai to meet her there…

Wow, that tree has a lot of history but… what will happen now?

Emichii: And that peeps, is the second last chapter! WOW! And if you haven't read I'm Still Hopeful, then you better go read that immediately, cuz not only does this follow up from it, there are heaps and heaps of cross references! Example? Well, go check out Sora's email for Tai to meet her under the tree! She said exactly the same things T.K wrote, maybe in different words, but they both wanted to meet there a 6pm! How cool! Anyway the cross references is way cool!

And let me tell you- the next chappie may be short but… this fanfic has to end sometime… And guess what? I shouldn't tell you but- next chapter is when T.K kisses Kari-again! HAHA! Read and review!


	11. Chapter 11

Emichii: hey whassup everybody? YAAAYYY! This is da last chappie! Read and review!

**Chapter Eleven: The second kiss**

You won't believe how hard it is to sneak out of the house without anybody noticing! I'm just crap at it! I'd never make it as a spy!

I decided that I'd go see T.K, so the next day I tried sneaking out. I mean, even if I tried going out the door casually, Tai would catch me and then he'd say, "Where are you going?"

And I'd have to say, "I'm going to see T.K!"

And well… you can guess what would happen.

And if I lie… it won't work. Unlike Sora- she is one hell of a convincing person; I am a terrible liar.

So that's why I had to sneak out of the house.

I tried getting out the front door but it made too much noise and Tai's room happened to be just across the hallway from the front door.

Then I figured that it I open the window, I could climb out, and land quite safely on the ground below.

That's what I did.

T.K wanted to pull his hair out. What now? What now?

So he had received the reply from me saying: OKAY BUT YOU BETTER NOT TRY SOMETHING LIKE LAST TIME!

_Now what? _He thought. _Kari's gonna be here any minute now and I still don't know what to say… well I do know what I want to say but how am I supposed to say it?_

"Um, hi?" I said. "I came, just like you asked."

T.K looked startled. And then a slight blush spread across his face. "Hi…"

"What did you want?"

"I just wanted to say…" T.K looked like he was gonna say something important. But then he dropped his face and stared at the ground, "I wanted to say… I… I'm sorry…"

"Why?" I wondered.

"I'm sorry I've been such an idiot…"

"I know… you already told me that… and I guess I forgive you." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

He shook his head and continued staring at his shoes. "And I'm also really sorry that I took your first kiss."

"Uh-" I looked at him, turning red, remembering that.

Then he looked back up at me and grinned, "I know. That was really stupid of me. And I know that you don't like the way I've been acting and yeah…"

"Um…" I stammered. Was I supposed to say something?

"And I guess there's something else I've been meaning to say…"

I could tell he wanted to look at his shoes or something but he kept looking at me, his face red and I could see his legs wobbling.

"_It's not an easy thing to say," _I can remember Tai telling me how hard it is to tell someone those three words. Wait a sec! What did I say? How do I know that T.K is gonna tell me _that_?

T.K said, "I just really want to tell you that, I-I haven't stopped thinking about you ever since we, kinda- stopped hanging out. And I really missed you… and I-I... I just really love you, Kari…"

I must've been gaping at him because he was looking pretty down. And it's not everyday some guy tells you that! And T.K isn't just some guy! He was… is…was he used to be like my best friend! What was I supposed to say?

Silence…

He looked like he felt he should say something but he didn't know what to say and well, neither did I.

I knew my face was burning. I could feel how hot it is and all of a sudden, words just flew out of my mouth. "I love you too, T.K!"

And automatically I felt myself jumping at him and throwing my arms around him. He was really surprised and he fell over.

I was sitting on top of him and well, what now?

"I'm really, really sorry, T.K!" I began, "I have no idea where that came from!"

But T.K seemed fine.

In fact, he started laughing and then he gave me a huge smile. I had to smile back.

I think we must've looked really weird, all sprawled out on the grass, just laughing.

"Hey Kari," he said suddenly.

"What is it?"

"Can I say something?"

"But you already said something."

"Can I?"

"Yeah," I said impatiently. "What is it?"

"Thanks Kari!" T.K pushed his face up close to mine and kissed me gently.

(AWWWWWWW!)

When he broke it off, I just said, "Um…"

T.K blushed again, "Oh! I'm sorry! I am! I just kissed you again!"

"Um, well," I started, "um… that's okay."

Isn't it odd? The first time he kissed me, he took me completely by surprise but now, well, it wasn't too bad…

"Seriously, I'm really really sorry."

Then I smiled at him and said, "Hey, that's fine! I just have to get even with you!" And I just reached over and kissed him back.

And we were just sitting there kissing and then…

"AHHH…"

T.K and I jerked away and saw my bro standing there with his mouth gaping open.

Uh oh…

He stood there, goggle-eyed (get it?) and gaping at us. Then he shook his head and tried not to laugh.

"See Kari, I knew you were crazy about him! You just wouldn't admit it," he said, "Girls like you can be so stupid- WAH!"

Sora appeared from nowhere and tackled Tai to the ground, "Who did you say was stupid?"

"WAH! I didn't mean it!"

Tai struggled and finally got up from under Sora, he scratched his head thoughtfully and kinda guiltily, "Okay, I take that back," he laughed.

Sora looked back at me and T.K. "Hey, everything turned out okay, didn't it?"

Hmm… maybe so now I'm in another spot of trouble trying to avoid any rumors about me and T.K- again!

It's kinda weird but even though the feud I had against T.K is over, because I've got anything to do with him, I've got to avoid the other girls at school! Boys are nothing but trouble! Just cuz I'm associated with him… get real!

Boys!

Hey, at least I'm happy with T.K! (For now!)

**THE END!**

Emichii: all I can say is AWWWWW! THAT IS SO SWEET! Wow! That's over! I guess the ending is kinda funny because Kari's point of view seems to have switched over.

And guess what else? The sequel is coming out! Next week, Promise Part 1 will be out!

Okay, here's the order, I'm still Hopeful, and then Someone Just For Kari. The next sequel is in two parts. This whole mini-series is my Taiora Takari mini-series!

And this is the review on Promise Part 1!

19-year-old Tai's going to Tokyo to study. Poor Sora doesn't think she can handle life without Tai and Tai swears and oath and makes a promise that he'll come back. This part 1 is about Tai breaking the news to Sora and Sora and Tai's letters to each other, as well as some Takari! And the question is: Can Tai keep his promise to Sora? After going and living in Tokyo, can he go back to Odaiba?

Promise Part 1 is out next week! Don't forget to read it! See ya then!


End file.
